


Teach Me

by kiriame



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, lof备份
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriame/pseuds/kiriame
Summary: Lof备份





	Teach Me

正文：

他知道蕾伊不久之前才发现了这条通道，它在她意识中不起眼的一个角落，原力的另一面指引她发现了它。她最初是不敢走过去的，徘徊在入口处思考挣扎着。她每日冥想的时间都耗费在徘徊上，但是总有一天她会放弃抵抗。走过去，找到他。

凯洛保证自己一直在那里等待。这是最佳的机会，他负不起错过的责任。当她带着星星点点的光芒走进这片属于他的领地时，一切就都值得了。她穿着凯洛痛恨的那身学徒训练袍，织物在她身上显得格外飘逸，又或者是因为这只是在意识之中，物理没有意义。蕾伊似乎早已料到等待在那里的人会是他，她当然不觉得惊讶，目光在地上的头盔和他的脸上轮转。

那么谁先说话呢。凯洛抬头看她，而此时年轻的学徒也因为他的注视了重拾了警觉，她一定会确保自己是先下手的那个。蕾伊驱使着原力包裹他、压制他，并且在他没有做出任何反应时夺取了他所有反应的机会。凯洛被无形巨手按在地上，而蕾伊举着一只威胁的右手走近。他们并不需要说话，即使是在意识之中。凯洛意识到这一点。

他能感到蕾伊的愤怒和鄙夷充斥在现在将他压得无法动弹的力量中，她最恶毒、冲动的想法给了她在此地绝对的强大。在透不过气的压力中他感到欣慰。他抬起头，再次试图注视学徒的眼睛。“我为你骄傲。”他打算说。

蕾伊将手攥成了拳头，他的声音便被夺取。她站在他双脚之前，又将右手小臂收回，将凯洛从平躺的状态拉了起来，她蹲下来好看清他脸上的表情。又是惊喜、赞赏的表情。他从未在她面前感到过威胁。这不对。

“我比你强大。”她告知他，“可以轻易让你的意识于此灰飞烟灭。”

“你在黑暗这一面的确强大。”在感到喉咙里的束缚接触后他说，随后衣领被蕾伊抓起，她写满恨意的脸骤然凑近，棕色的眼睛看着黑色的。黑色是全部邪恶的凝聚，是他所有丧失的人性的象征。他已经被黑色覆盖。

“你错了。”她渐渐加大了力量，“怪物。”汗珠浮在她的额头上，凯洛强迫自己去注视它们而非她的眼睛，在几乎窒息的压制后，他重新夺回了呼吸。她还不能稳定地发挥力量，凯洛感到责任重大。他必须教会她。

蕾伊的压制失去了效用，机会是那么宝贵，她当然不会轻易就撤离。这一次她少量地使用原力束缚住了凯洛的四肢，跨坐在他的腰上掐住他的喉咙，控制了他的躯干。她渴望看到哪怕一点点的愤怒或是那些此刻她所体验着的情绪，但是凯洛眼中一点都没有。他甚至不会失望或是恐惧。她隔着护住他脖子的丝绸感觉到了他的喉结上下滚动，他脸上浮现出了笑容，就像是此刻行为滑稽的人是她。

“你错了！”蕾伊重复道，又或者是在跟自己确认。她听到因为自己的愤怒而加强的控制力使凯洛的手骨在嘎吱作响，他额头渗出汗来。

“你错了！”她第三次说道，同时松开了掐在他脖子上的一只手，用尽全力扇在他的脸上。凯洛被打得偏过头去，嘴唇流出一道血。他转过头来，没有表现出忏悔。他用眼睛确认着她的想法，并且逐渐从浅表的窥探进而深入。他嘴唇颤抖着，血滴到她掐着他脖子的手上。那滴血呈现和常人一般的红色，有和常人一样的铁锈味，还有和常人一样的温度。它顺着蕾伊的手背缓缓流淌，戛然停止在即将碰到她纯白的训练袍前。随着她从对那滴血的关注中抬起头，凯洛也抬起了头，挑起了一边的眉毛。她知道自己已经被看穿了，她第一次在凯洛•伦的面前被彻底击溃。

蕾伊将嘴唇贴上凯洛的，血流在他们两人之间。现在犯错的是她，而她别无选择。

#

凯洛知道她一定是滚烫的，充满着力量。她的吻和她对力量的控制一样不得章法，急促而不确定。他不想让长久等待的接触潦草结束，当蕾伊试图离开他的呼吸寻找理智时他获得自由的手握住了她的腰，微微用了一点力量止住了她离开的趋势。他继续了这个吻，就像他预见的那样，蕾伊做了小小的反抗，但很快她熟悉了这一套索取的模式，她学得很快。在他们几乎无法呼吸的时候她咬住了他的下唇流血的部分，嘴唇上尖锐的疼痛超越了他此刻还在恢复的手骨的疼痛，他的呻吟被她封在嘴里。她还在轻声说着“忏悔”，而凯洛无法动摇，对错误深深着迷。于是她用舌尖轻轻碰了碰伤口肿起的地方，凯洛倒吸一口冷气，握住她腰肢的手加大了力度。她扭动着想摆脱他双手的控制，挣扎中感到有什么东西顶住了她的臀部。“你输了，对吧。”她突然找到了某种自信，将手从他的脖子撤到了胸口，并没有费多大力气便将他的后背压回了地面。

“对。”凯洛大方地承认。双手游刃有余地慢慢滑到她的大腿两侧，皮革手套冰凉的触感在他将蕾伊的裤腿向上推去时刺激了她，他的手被突然袭来的力量掀到头顶，挣了两下后他发现它们再次被彻底压制住了。“不行。”蕾伊告诉他，将她的手从他的手腕上撤了下来，同时皱起了眉。她突然迫近，在几乎倒在他身上之前停了下来，在两人的胸口留出了空隙，加快的心跳几乎重合。“我才是赢了的那个。”她刻意将呼吸喷到凯洛的脸上，看到他眯起了双眼，呼吸变得沉重起来。

蕾伊缓缓挪动着自己，双手抵在凯洛的胸前，他的袍子意外的是不防弹的轻薄材质，锻炼得当的肌肉结实地撑起她的重量，她试着描摹它们的走向，听到凯洛的喘息不受控制地变得越来越明显，于是更加刻意地用大腿内侧磨蹭着他凸起的地方，她知道自己已经湿了，不过总的来说还是赢过了他，现在她可以随时结束这一切，让他后悔、遗憾、面带失落——这些他曾经不愿展现出的感情。凯洛再次试图用自己的原力与她的力量抗衡，挺起腰时却被蕾伊追加的力量按回原地。

“你想要吗。”她认真地问，手指轻轻从他胸口滑到腹部，几次遇到起伏，那是他身上的伤疤，有一条极长的横贯从他胸口到侧腰，蕾伊不知道在黑袍下它是什么样的，但是那形状摸起来扭曲而可怕。凯洛没有立刻回答她，似乎在享受着伤疤被抚摸的感觉，喉咙里发出轻轻的呻吟。战士的怪癖。蕾伊感到心脏怪异地抽动了一下，她再次俯下身时凯洛在她耳边给出了回复。

“要。”

他的声音颤抖。而蕾伊再次啃咬了他流血的嘴唇加深了已有的伤口，让他不住地抽气。她兴奋地吸了吸鼻子，

她解开了他的皮带，手掌缓缓拂过他的腹部又滑进裤子里握住已经勃起的阴茎。她第一次摸到男人的那东西，陌生滚烫的手感让她浑身战栗。她用另一只手将自己的袍子掀了起来，除下了已经浸湿变得透明的内裤。她知道发生在这里的一切都不是现实，但是完全陌生的状况让她的兴奋取代了恐惧，她用手指慢慢给自己做着准备，而凯洛的挣扎与反抗愈演愈烈，他想要获得主导，他还当自己该是那个老师，但蕾伊绝不会给他机会，她加大了力量，确保他没有挣脱的可能，同时抽出了手指，几乎是好奇地放在嘴边品尝。

“操你。”凯洛从牙缝里挤出诅咒。他紧紧盯着她的动作，他所有的渴望，对力量，对权力和控制的渴望都变成了对她的渴望。

“操你。”蕾伊露出一个笑容，

她引导着他进入了自己体内，那是一种奇怪的感觉，并不痛苦，却令她咬住了下唇才忍住一声呜咽。凯洛在进入她瞬间压抑的呻吟让她获得了更多力量，蕾伊向后仰去，努力控制着身上所有因为快感即将失控的感官。凯洛•伦即将彻底服输，他将失去所有教导的资格。

骑着一个男人的感觉是她从未体验过的，不过很快她就像掌握亲吻一样掌握了这个技巧，她知道什么程度的动作能令他大腿肌肉绷紧，能让他被束缚的双臂抵抗着她的力量向前弯曲。凯洛不会掩饰他感受到的快意，尽管依旧时时试图冲破原力的压制，而蕾伊反过来会用更强大的力量将他压回原地。她希望他悔过、愧疚，她希望看到他的眼泪和他唇角的血一样流出来。

“我会把你带回去……”她说，感到自己身体颤抖着，大口呼吸着空气，凯洛闭起了眼睛，“……让我教导你。”她放松了在他上半身施加的力量，他扑了过来，双手环住她，手指埋入发间。他再一次急切地吻她的嘴唇，仿佛已经分离了几个世纪，剧烈的喘息吐入了她的口中。他迫不及待地动起了腰，渴求更深入的结合，他渴求的是……

她瘫倒在他的肩膀上，牙齿和指甲给他留下了一时之间无法消去的印记。蕾伊感到他把微凉的种子撒在了她的体内，所有的颤抖和灼烧同时停了下来。他们终于分开，汗浸透了她的学徒袍子，凯洛层层裹挟的黑色织物也不复再蓬松地盖在他的身体上，因为潮湿而紧紧贴着他身体的线条。蕾伊撤去了她施加在凯洛身上的所有压制，现在的她疲惫胜过以往在导师指导下的任何一次训练。她的战斗结束了，并且胜利了。

凯洛感到他被碾得几乎粉碎的手骨正在慢慢复原，他的体温正在随着汗液离开他，当激情退去，他坐了起来，将蕾伊抱在怀里，就像他一直以来想做的那样。她没有挣扎，只是静静等待着一个契机或是离去的讯号。她呼吸着，前所未有真实地感到自己活着。

“教我吧。”他亲吻着她的锁骨，在突如其来充满他们意识殿堂的光明中请求道。

 

FIN


End file.
